


Beginnings

by eveningsol



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, No Spoilers, Reader Insert, Softness and yearning and lots of glimmeres in the eyes, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningsol/pseuds/eveningsol
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and the Doctor doesn't understand why people celebrate it, so you invite her over.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Thirsting for Thirteen Server Secret Santa 2020





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whittakerjodie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whittakerjodie/gifts).



> Written for the secret santa exchange on our discord server. Special thanks to LA and Jenny for helping me out. 
> 
> For Nova, whose creativity keeps amazing me.

“I want to see what all the fuss is about,” the Doctor stated as you fished through your pockets for the keys to your house on the late hours of New Year’s Eve. 

“I understand celebrating the Fourth of July and Independence Days in other countries, people commemorate their freedom. But it puzzles me, why would anyone get excited about the last day of the year? Why would anyone celebrate the end of anything? I hate endings,” she frowned and her nose crinkled. ”And don’t even get me started on fireworks, they look lovely, yes, but they create a toxic fog and pollute the atmosphere and…”

When you opened the door, the Doctor fell silent and her pupils flared as she took in the inside of your place. She has never been here before, so when one day she admitted that she had never celebrated New Year’s before, you decided to invite her over.

“Welcome to my place,” you left the keys on the table and the corners of your mouth turned up in a small smile when you saw the pure enchantment as the Doctor admired the interior. 

You were one of the creative people, always buzzing with energy to make something new, craving to call into existence an idea that was born five minutes ago and your place was the perfect reflection of it. It was filled with drawings and pictures and hand-made items of all sorts like jewelry, pillows, and stickers. You couldn’t tell if the shine in her eyes was from the excitement as she took her time to examine each of your belongings or if it was mirroring the white luminescence of fairy lights hanging from the ceiling. 

As you were in the kitchen putting the kettle on and preparing tea, the Doctor was exploring the rest of your house. Every now and then you heard her gasps and murmurs of delight, interspersed with questions about books from your shelves, the fabric of your furniture, and other trivial things.

When you came back to the living room with two steaming mugs, you noticed the Doctor’s lilac coat, which she usually doesn't part with, hung on a chair. You found her in your bedroom, looking at a rainbow lamp hanging on the wall, and you thought she must be buried deep in her thoughts to not realize your presence. It gave you an opportunity to take a leisurely look at her.

White sleeves perfectly fitted her slim arms while the thin material of the shirt made them appear even more slender. Thanks to tightly buckled suspenders, her protruding shoulder bones were still quite visible underneath the two layers of shirts, almost making you gasp in awe. But even though she looked bewitching, what genuinely struck you was the look on her face. 

The thing about the Doctor was that she was bubbly. She was sure of herself, always thought out loud, very chatty. Made lots of faces, had plenty of questions - usually when there was no time to answer them. Saved many humans and other creatures and gave soul-stirring speeches full of wrath to those trying to hurt them. She rarely showed her soft side. At times, you wondered if you just caught a glimpse of sorrow in her eyes or if you just imagined it. 

But now you felt like you could see her vulnerability from another angle, the one that involved twinkles in her eyes and made her jaw open ever so slightly, a hint of a shy smile lurking. Now she stood in front of you, unaware of your presence, walls down, and it looked like she was beaming with happiness. Come to think of it, she genuinely seemed more cheerful lately. Was it possible that she was starting to feel more comfortable around you? 

“Hey you,” she said, as she realized you were standing next to her. “Your place is spectacular. Comfy. Nice books. Charming drawings. Very you.”

“Thank you,” you answered, heading up to the living room, and the Doctor followed. 

“So, tell me, how do humans celebrate New Year’s Eve?”

“We party. We dance, we drink, we eat, and as you already know, some people throw fireworks.”

“That’s it?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “Nothing spectacular?”

“I don’t think it’s about what people do. For some, it’s just an excuse for a party. For others, it’s about recollecting what good happened in the year, what bad happened, dealing with all of that. So when the New Year comes, we’re like ‘Yay! We’ve made it! We survived another year!’ We’re excited for new beginnings, for starting out with a clean slate, for the new possibilities. Many people make resolutions, they think that maybe this year they’ll lose weight or learn a new language. It’s not about the ending, but about starting fresh. We are hoping next year is going to change our lives.”

“Huh. Humans. Sometimes I think I have you figured out, but you keep surprising me.”

“Good to know we aren’t all predictable.” 

“Sometimes you are. You have certain behavior patterns. You fool me into thinking that I know what you’re gonna do or say next, but then you do something so unexpected, it dazes me.” 

You giggled. “Gotta keep the mystery”.

“So, mystery girl, time to put on some music. You said people dance on New Year’s Eve, so that’s what we're gonna do.”

You turned on the stereo and jumped between radio stations until you found a song appropriate for the occasion. When you turned around, you saw The Doctor was already in the middle of the room, moving her body in the rhythm of the music. She radiated this magical energy, you felt her delight in each move. 

“Come here, join me,” she waved her hand at you.

You came closer, swaying your body, trying to get the rhythm, wondering how the Doctor was moving to it with such ease. The glow of fairy lights hanging by the ceiling was once more illuminating her, making her look almost celestial. You didn’t realize what you were doing when you came closer to her, but there wasn’t much logic to your actions. You felt the urge to do so, so you slowly, giving her a chance to flee, put your lips on hers. 

She stiffened when touched, but quickly gave in and kissed you back. Even though it was sweet and unhurried, you felt like the earth was spinning around you. You felt hyper-aware of every little detail, you felt her breath on your cheek, the warmth of her skin, the taste of her lips. 

It lasted only a couple of seconds before the Doctor pulled away, her expression blank, giving you no clues on her thoughts.

You hastily drew in air, waiting for her to say something. She gently whispered your name. 

“That was unexpected,” she added, her breath ragged.

For a moment you thought she was gonna run away, walk inside the TARDIS and never come back, but then she gazed deep into your eyes and she hurriedly closed the gap between the two of you. 

It was a contrast to the first kiss. She kissed hard, almost needy, with a passion that ignited. She wrapped her hands around you, held you firmly, like she would never let you go. You giggled, and it made her smile too, but she didn’t break the kiss. 

“TEN, NINE, EIGHT,” you heard people outside, clearly drunk, counting down at full volume. 

When they got to “ONE” and started yelling blissfully, you pulled from her lips and rested your forehead against her, feeling a tingle down your spine. 

“Happy New Year, Doctor,” you muttered softly. 

“To new beginnings,” she whispered back, intertwining her hands with yours.

**Author's Note:**

> This, no joke, is the most non-platonic fic that I could write. Hope you liked it!
> 
> You can catch me on tumblr: evening-sol


End file.
